


Teaspoon :: Father's Day by cheri

by Cheriluvs10



Series: Beginning of a Journey [27]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 08:31:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2102583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheriluvs10/pseuds/Cheriluvs10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of my Beginning of a Journey Series. While running an errand for the Doctor, his daughter Hope plans to get him something special for Father's Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Tenth Doctor](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=15)  
---  
**Father's Day** by [cheri](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1862) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=54935&chapid=134486) \- [2](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=54935&chapid=134486)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=54935&chapter=1) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=54935&chapter=all)   


Author's Notes:

This is part of my Beginning of a Journey series.  
  
1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 3

  
  
Chapter One  
  
The Doctor stood in the kitchen of his house preparing breakfast. His wife, Rain, had left before him, running some errands and would be gone for several hours so the Doctor was making himself some breakfast before starting his day. He heard some barking and turned to see the corgis Anne and Elizabeth were entering the room followed by his nine year old daughter, Hope. It was Saturday so Hope had the day off from the Academy. The Doctor was assembling the items for breakfast and Hope stopped to see what he was doing.  
  
"Making breakfast for us?" she asked him.  
  
"Making breakfast for me," the Doctor teased with a twinkle in his eyes. "Dog food is over there in the dog bowls. Enjoy," he added, pointing to the two yellow plastic food bowls near the doorway.  
  
Hope giggled and picked up a carton of eggs from the counter and began to walk away with it.  
  
"I'm sorry but did you just pilfer my poultry just then, did you just?" the Doctor said while Hope giggled louder. "Did you just escape with my eggy embryos, did you just?"  
  
"I'm a growing girl," Hope said, turning to him. "I need protein."  
  
"And I'm an old fart and need protein as well. So gimme," the Doctor said, pointing to the empty space on the counter.  
  
"Only if you cook me some," Hope said.  
  
The Doctor pretended to mull that over before giving a phony exasperated sigh.  
  
"Oh alright, I s'pose I can spare ONE egg," he said to her.  
  
He frowned when he beckoned to his daughter and she didn't move.  
  
"C'mere, I have to cook it before you eat it," he finally said.  
  
"Can you cook things?" Hope said.  
  
"Well, yes…"  
  
"Sure? I don't want Mum to come home and find the house in flames."  
  
"Just give me the eggs, Cheeky," he said while Hope giggled.  
  
Hope handed the eggs back to him before doing her morning chore of feeding the dogs. She went to get the dog food while the dogs, sensing her intentions, eagerly followed her. By the time she returned the Doctor was frying eggs and bacon and making some toast for the two of them.  
  
"I need your assistance this morning," the Doctor said aloud, sensing his daughter had entered the room. "Since you aren't at Academy today, I need you to run an errand for me."  
  
The Doctor heard his daughter's quiet "Ooo!" before hearing the sound of the dry dog food hitting the bowl.  
  
"Am I on a mission then?" he heard Hope said.  
  
The Doctor grinned. Hope wanted to be a Time Lady more than anything and assist him like everyone else. It warmed his hearts that his daughter admired him so much.  
  
"Yes, my companion," he said, turning the eggs. "I need several items and you must not only procure them but guard them with your life on the journey back. If you fail, there shall be spankings galore."  
  
"You wouldn't spank me, Daddy," Hope said.  
  
"Oh alright, fine," the Doctor said, enjoying father, daughter time. "If you fail, there will beeeee…severe reprimands and sittings in the corner for several hours in a straitjacket for something like that. Anyhow, it will be most grave if you fail me."  
  
"Yes, sir," Hope said, saluting him.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
After breakfast, Hope went to the garage. The Doctor had given her a list of items to get from the grocery store that he had used up making breakfast. She needed to get eggs, bacon and milk but she was also planning a special trip. Sunday was Father's Day and Hope was going to get something special for her father. She grabbed her purple bike with black seat and opened the door beside the garage door that led to the outside. She walked her bike outside, shut the door and walked it down the short driveway to the road. She adjusted the strap of the backpack she was wearing and looked both ways before she hopped onto her bike and headed off towards city center.  
  
She was halfway there when she came across Alan walking his teacup chihuahua, Speck. Alan froze and stared at her with wide eyes, mimicking fear.  
  
"Don't hit me, tiny motorist," he called out when she got closer.  
  
Hope giggled and maneuvered her way up on the pavement at an intersection. She sped up for a moment and then hit the brakes, stopping short a few feet from her uncle and his dog.  
  
"Be glad you stopped before hitting us," Alan said sternly. "You don't want me haunting you for eternity. Having said that, are you running away from home and can I throw a party if you are?"  
  
"I'm on a mission for the Doctor," Hope said with an air of gravitas.  
  
Alan stared at her intently while Hope giggled. He sniffed a bit and continued to stare.  
  
"I'm a Time Lady," Hope said just as importantly. "I have better things to do than walk a silly dog. Bye now."  
  
She started to move out when Alan seized the handlebars of her bike with his free hand and stopped her.  
  
"When Brother goes out on a mission, there's someone to stop him waiting in the wings. I suppose I shall have to be your nemesis for the afternoon then so it will seem real to you," he said, letting go.  
  
"And what's that, your attack dog?" Hope said, pointing to Speck.  
  
Alan picked up Speck and pointed to her with his free hand.  
  
"This attack dog, as you put it, can pee all over you at my command so I would show respect."  
  
"Yeah, sure. Anyway, gotta go, mission for Daddy, you know," she said as she walked her bike off the pavement.  
  
Alan stood there, Speck in hand, and watched as she rode away.  
  
"Come on, Speckdoodle, let's go pay a visit to Brother," he said as he sat his dog down on the pavement.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
The Doctor was inside his TARDIS lab, tinkering with a project, when the TARDIS suddenly let out a rumble. He stopped what he was doing to listen and realized she was telling him someone was knocking on the front door of the house. He took off his glasses, put them in his pocket and hurried out of the TARDIS. When he entered the garage, he sped out and opened the door.  
  
"Do you know what your daughter is doing?" Alan said to him gravely.  
  
The Doctor froze.  
  
"Well, I sent her on an errand," he said hesitantly. "Is she robbing a bank then?"  
  
"Nah, she's on her errand, I s'pose," he said cheerfully. "I just wanted to worry you for a moment and think she's doing bad things. Anyhow, I have news for you."  
  
"You're undergoing the shock treatment therapy?"  
  
"Funny, really funny," Alan said dryly while the Doctor sniggered. "No. My spousal unit is auditioning for Gallifrey's Got Talent," he said proudly.  
  
"For what?" the Doctor said.  
  
"What do you think? Singing."  
  
The Doctor nodded.  
  
"Well, I suppose I'll have Rain audition as well just to irritate you," he said.  
  
"P'eh, what could she do that would be impressive to the judges?"  
  
"She can throw her legs up over her shoulders during oral sex."  
  
The Doctor kept a passive face while Alan studied him.  
  
"You're lying," he said.  
  
"Nope, not at all," the Doctor said.  
  
"Prove it. We get together for group sex and she does that at some point during the night," Alan said.  
  
"Nah, not interested," the Doctor said.  
  
He grinned when Alan snorted at that and ruffled his hair affectionately.  
  
"Cheer up, Brother. I wouldn't dream of robbing you of the right to boast about your wife's singing abilities to the entire planet," he said.  
  
"Yeah, right," Alan muttered while the Doctor went into the kitchen to get them something to drink.  


1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 3  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	2. Chapter 2

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Tenth Doctor](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=15)  
---  
**Father's Day** by [cheri](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1862) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=54935&chapid=134486) \- [2](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=54935&chapid=134486)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=54935&chapter=1) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=54935&chapter=all)   


Author's Notes:

This is part of my Beginning of a Journey series.  
  
1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 3

  
  
Chapter One  
  
The Doctor stood in the kitchen of his house preparing breakfast. His wife, Rain, had left before him, running some errands and would be gone for several hours so the Doctor was making himself some breakfast before starting his day. He heard some barking and turned to see the corgis Anne and Elizabeth were entering the room followed by his nine year old daughter, Hope. It was Saturday so Hope had the day off from the Academy. The Doctor was assembling the items for breakfast and Hope stopped to see what he was doing.  
  
"Making breakfast for us?" she asked him.  
  
"Making breakfast for me," the Doctor teased with a twinkle in his eyes. "Dog food is over there in the dog bowls. Enjoy," he added, pointing to the two yellow plastic food bowls near the doorway.  
  
Hope giggled and picked up a carton of eggs from the counter and began to walk away with it.  
  
"I'm sorry but did you just pilfer my poultry just then, did you just?" the Doctor said while Hope giggled louder. "Did you just escape with my eggy embryos, did you just?"  
  
"I'm a growing girl," Hope said, turning to him. "I need protein."  
  
"And I'm an old fart and need protein as well. So gimme," the Doctor said, pointing to the empty space on the counter.  
  
"Only if you cook me some," Hope said.  
  
The Doctor pretended to mull that over before giving a phony exasperated sigh.  
  
"Oh alright, I s'pose I can spare ONE egg," he said to her.  
  
He frowned when he beckoned to his daughter and she didn't move.  
  
"C'mere, I have to cook it before you eat it," he finally said.  
  
"Can you cook things?" Hope said.  
  
"Well, yes…"  
  
"Sure? I don't want Mum to come home and find the house in flames."  
  
"Just give me the eggs, Cheeky," he said while Hope giggled.  
  
Hope handed the eggs back to him before doing her morning chore of feeding the dogs. She went to get the dog food while the dogs, sensing her intentions, eagerly followed her. By the time she returned the Doctor was frying eggs and bacon and making some toast for the two of them.  
  
"I need your assistance this morning," the Doctor said aloud, sensing his daughter had entered the room. "Since you aren't at Academy today, I need you to run an errand for me."  
  
The Doctor heard his daughter's quiet "Ooo!" before hearing the sound of the dry dog food hitting the bowl.  
  
"Am I on a mission then?" he heard Hope said.  
  
The Doctor grinned. Hope wanted to be a Time Lady more than anything and assist him like everyone else. It warmed his hearts that his daughter admired him so much.  
  
"Yes, my companion," he said, turning the eggs. "I need several items and you must not only procure them but guard them with your life on the journey back. If you fail, there shall be spankings galore."  
  
"You wouldn't spank me, Daddy," Hope said.  
  
"Oh alright, fine," the Doctor said, enjoying father, daughter time. "If you fail, there will beeeee…severe reprimands and sittings in the corner for several hours in a straitjacket for something like that. Anyhow, it will be most grave if you fail me."  
  
"Yes, sir," Hope said, saluting him.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
After breakfast, Hope went to the garage. The Doctor had given her a list of items to get from the grocery store that he had used up making breakfast. She needed to get eggs, bacon and milk but she was also planning a special trip. Sunday was Father's Day and Hope was going to get something special for her father. She grabbed her purple bike with black seat and opened the door beside the garage door that led to the outside. She walked her bike outside, shut the door and walked it down the short driveway to the road. She adjusted the strap of the backpack she was wearing and looked both ways before she hopped onto her bike and headed off towards city center.  
  
She was halfway there when she came across Alan walking his teacup chihuahua, Speck. Alan froze and stared at her with wide eyes, mimicking fear.  
  
"Don't hit me, tiny motorist," he called out when she got closer.  
  
Hope giggled and maneuvered her way up on the pavement at an intersection. She sped up for a moment and then hit the brakes, stopping short a few feet from her uncle and his dog.  
  
"Be glad you stopped before hitting us," Alan said sternly. "You don't want me haunting you for eternity. Having said that, are you running away from home and can I throw a party if you are?"  
  
"I'm on a mission for the Doctor," Hope said with an air of gravitas.  
  
Alan stared at her intently while Hope giggled. He sniffed a bit and continued to stare.  
  
"I'm a Time Lady," Hope said just as importantly. "I have better things to do than walk a silly dog. Bye now."  
  
She started to move out when Alan seized the handlebars of her bike with his free hand and stopped her.  
  
"When Brother goes out on a mission, there's someone to stop him waiting in the wings. I suppose I shall have to be your nemesis for the afternoon then so it will seem real to you," he said, letting go.  
  
"And what's that, your attack dog?" Hope said, pointing to Speck.  
  
Alan picked up Speck and pointed to her with his free hand.  
  
"This attack dog, as you put it, can pee all over you at my command so I would show respect."  
  
"Yeah, sure. Anyway, gotta go, mission for Daddy, you know," she said as she walked her bike off the pavement.  
  
Alan stood there, Speck in hand, and watched as she rode away.  
  
"Come on, Speckdoodle, let's go pay a visit to Brother," he said as he sat his dog down on the pavement.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
The Doctor was inside his TARDIS lab, tinkering with a project, when the TARDIS suddenly let out a rumble. He stopped what he was doing to listen and realized she was telling him someone was knocking on the front door of the house. He took off his glasses, put them in his pocket and hurried out of the TARDIS. When he entered the garage, he sped out and opened the door.  
  
"Do you know what your daughter is doing?" Alan said to him gravely.  
  
The Doctor froze.  
  
"Well, I sent her on an errand," he said hesitantly. "Is she robbing a bank then?"  
  
"Nah, she's on her errand, I s'pose," he said cheerfully. "I just wanted to worry you for a moment and think she's doing bad things. Anyhow, I have news for you."  
  
"You're undergoing the shock treatment therapy?"  
  
"Funny, really funny," Alan said dryly while the Doctor sniggered. "No. My spousal unit is auditioning for Gallifrey's Got Talent," he said proudly.  
  
"For what?" the Doctor said.  
  
"What do you think? Singing."  
  
The Doctor nodded.  
  
"Well, I suppose I'll have Rain audition as well just to irritate you," he said.  
  
"P'eh, what could she do that would be impressive to the judges?"  
  
"She can throw her legs up over her shoulders during oral sex."  
  
The Doctor kept a passive face while Alan studied him.  
  
"You're lying," he said.  
  
"Nope, not at all," the Doctor said.  
  
"Prove it. We get together for group sex and she does that at some point during the night," Alan said.  
  
"Nah, not interested," the Doctor said.  
  
He grinned when Alan snorted at that and ruffled his hair affectionately.  
  
"Cheer up, Brother. I wouldn't dream of robbing you of the right to boast about your wife's singing abilities to the entire planet," he said.  
  
"Yeah, right," Alan muttered while the Doctor went into the kitchen to get them something to drink.  


1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 3  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	3. Teaspoon :: Father's Day by cheri

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Tenth Doctor](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=15)  
---  
**Father's Day** by [cheri](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1862) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=54935&chapid=134486) \- [2](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=54935&chapid=134486)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=54935&chapter=1) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=54935&chapter=all)   


Author's Notes:

This is part of my Beginning of a Journey series.  
  
1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 3

  
  
Chapter One  
  
The Doctor stood in the kitchen of his house preparing breakfast. His wife, Rain, had left before him, running some errands and would be gone for several hours so the Doctor was making himself some breakfast before starting his day. He heard some barking and turned to see the corgis Anne and Elizabeth were entering the room followed by his nine year old daughter, Hope. It was Saturday so Hope had the day off from the Academy. The Doctor was assembling the items for breakfast and Hope stopped to see what he was doing.  
  
"Making breakfast for us?" she asked him.  
  
"Making breakfast for me," the Doctor teased with a twinkle in his eyes. "Dog food is over there in the dog bowls. Enjoy," he added, pointing to the two yellow plastic food bowls near the doorway.  
  
Hope giggled and picked up a carton of eggs from the counter and began to walk away with it.  
  
"I'm sorry but did you just pilfer my poultry just then, did you just?" the Doctor said while Hope giggled louder. "Did you just escape with my eggy embryos, did you just?"  
  
"I'm a growing girl," Hope said, turning to him. "I need protein."  
  
"And I'm an old fart and need protein as well. So gimme," the Doctor said, pointing to the empty space on the counter.  
  
"Only if you cook me some," Hope said.  
  
The Doctor pretended to mull that over before giving a phony exasperated sigh.  
  
"Oh alright, I s'pose I can spare ONE egg," he said to her.  
  
He frowned when he beckoned to his daughter and she didn't move.  
  
"C'mere, I have to cook it before you eat it," he finally said.  
  
"Can you cook things?" Hope said.  
  
"Well, yes…"  
  
"Sure? I don't want Mum to come home and find the house in flames."  
  
"Just give me the eggs, Cheeky," he said while Hope giggled.  
  
Hope handed the eggs back to him before doing her morning chore of feeding the dogs. She went to get the dog food while the dogs, sensing her intentions, eagerly followed her. By the time she returned the Doctor was frying eggs and bacon and making some toast for the two of them.  
  
"I need your assistance this morning," the Doctor said aloud, sensing his daughter had entered the room. "Since you aren't at Academy today, I need you to run an errand for me."  
  
The Doctor heard his daughter's quiet "Ooo!" before hearing the sound of the dry dog food hitting the bowl.  
  
"Am I on a mission then?" he heard Hope said.  
  
The Doctor grinned. Hope wanted to be a Time Lady more than anything and assist him like everyone else. It warmed his hearts that his daughter admired him so much.  
  
"Yes, my companion," he said, turning the eggs. "I need several items and you must not only procure them but guard them with your life on the journey back. If you fail, there shall be spankings galore."  
  
"You wouldn't spank me, Daddy," Hope said.  
  
"Oh alright, fine," the Doctor said, enjoying father, daughter time. "If you fail, there will beeeee…severe reprimands and sittings in the corner for several hours in a straitjacket for something like that. Anyhow, it will be most grave if you fail me."  
  
"Yes, sir," Hope said, saluting him.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
After breakfast, Hope went to the garage. The Doctor had given her a list of items to get from the grocery store that he had used up making breakfast. She needed to get eggs, bacon and milk but she was also planning a special trip. Sunday was Father's Day and Hope was going to get something special for her father. She grabbed her purple bike with black seat and opened the door beside the garage door that led to the outside. She walked her bike outside, shut the door and walked it down the short driveway to the road. She adjusted the strap of the backpack she was wearing and looked both ways before she hopped onto her bike and headed off towards city center.  
  
She was halfway there when she came across Alan walking his teacup chihuahua, Speck. Alan froze and stared at her with wide eyes, mimicking fear.  
  
"Don't hit me, tiny motorist," he called out when she got closer.  
  
Hope giggled and maneuvered her way up on the pavement at an intersection. She sped up for a moment and then hit the brakes, stopping short a few feet from her uncle and his dog.  
  
"Be glad you stopped before hitting us," Alan said sternly. "You don't want me haunting you for eternity. Having said that, are you running away from home and can I throw a party if you are?"  
  
"I'm on a mission for the Doctor," Hope said with an air of gravitas.  
  
Alan stared at her intently while Hope giggled. He sniffed a bit and continued to stare.  
  
"I'm a Time Lady," Hope said just as importantly. "I have better things to do than walk a silly dog. Bye now."  
  
She started to move out when Alan seized the handlebars of her bike with his free hand and stopped her.  
  
"When Brother goes out on a mission, there's someone to stop him waiting in the wings. I suppose I shall have to be your nemesis for the afternoon then so it will seem real to you," he said, letting go.  
  
"And what's that, your attack dog?" Hope said, pointing to Speck.  
  
Alan picked up Speck and pointed to her with his free hand.  
  
"This attack dog, as you put it, can pee all over you at my command so I would show respect."  
  
"Yeah, sure. Anyway, gotta go, mission for Daddy, you know," she said as she walked her bike off the pavement.  
  
Alan stood there, Speck in hand, and watched as she rode away.  
  
"Come on, Speckdoodle, let's go pay a visit to Brother," he said as he sat his dog down on the pavement.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
The Doctor was inside his TARDIS lab, tinkering with a project, when the TARDIS suddenly let out a rumble. He stopped what he was doing to listen and realized she was telling him someone was knocking on the front door of the house. He took off his glasses, put them in his pocket and hurried out of the TARDIS. When he entered the garage, he sped out and opened the door.  
  
"Do you know what your daughter is doing?" Alan said to him gravely.  
  
The Doctor froze.  
  
"Well, I sent her on an errand," he said hesitantly. "Is she robbing a bank then?"  
  
"Nah, she's on her errand, I s'pose," he said cheerfully. "I just wanted to worry you for a moment and think she's doing bad things. Anyhow, I have news for you."  
  
"You're undergoing the shock treatment therapy?"  
  
"Funny, really funny," Alan said dryly while the Doctor sniggered. "No. My spousal unit is auditioning for Gallifrey's Got Talent," he said proudly.  
  
"For what?" the Doctor said.  
  
"What do you think? Singing."  
  
The Doctor nodded.  
  
"Well, I suppose I'll have Rain audition as well just to irritate you," he said.  
  
"P'eh, what could she do that would be impressive to the judges?"  
  
"She can throw her legs up over her shoulders during oral sex."  
  
The Doctor kept a passive face while Alan studied him.  
  
"You're lying," he said.  
  
"Nope, not at all," the Doctor said.  
  
"Prove it. We get together for group sex and she does that at some point during the night," Alan said.  
  
"Nah, not interested," the Doctor said.  
  
He grinned when Alan snorted at that and ruffled his hair affectionately.  
  
"Cheer up, Brother. I wouldn't dream of robbing you of the right to boast about your wife's singing abilities to the entire planet," he said.  
  
"Yeah, right," Alan muttered while the Doctor went into the kitchen to get them something to drink.  


1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 3  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


End file.
